


Игра на интерес

by monpansie



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 10:18:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6653938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monpansie/pseuds/monpansie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Героиня Ферелдена, Хоук и Инквизитор встретились в «Висельнике» – или в любой другой таверне с таким же названием.<br/>Им есть о чем поговорить.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Игра на интерес

Героиня Ферелдена, Хоук и Инквизитор встретились в «Висельнике» – или в любой другой таверне с точно таким же названием.  
Все три были магессы - при посохах, шапках, амулетах и самомнении, одна только Хоук выделялась короткими ушами.  
Девочки взяли бутылку красного вина и тарелку пирожных.

\- Хороший у тебя парень,– сказала Хоук Инквизитору, – вот с чем-чем, а с парнем тебе повезло.  
\- Да, – гордо сказала Инквизитор.  
\- Да! Твою мать! У нее хороший парень! – свирепо воскликнула героиня Ферелдена и залпом выпила свое вино. – Это ж надо!  
\- И мы все его знали, – сказала Хоук – Но у меня не было шанса. Дела, дела, дела.  
\- А у меня был! – яростно воскликнула Героиня. – Но, правда, тогда он совсем не походил на шанс. Он походил на черт знает что. Мы все знаем, кто тогда походил на шанс.  
Остальные кивнули. 

\- У тебя тоже не было шанса, - подумав, мстительно сказала Инквизитор.  
Героиня стала припоминать свой фирменный крученый файербол.  
\- Девочки, ну, – примиряюще сказала Хоук. – Не надо ссориться. У вас у обеих все хорошо. У тебя тоже парень все-таки король, хоть и свинья и хоть и Ферелдена.  
Героиня пожала плечами, но согласилась с обоими утверждениями.  
\- Свинья, – сказала она. – Архисвинья. Но как тут выбирать? Вопрос совести и бессовестности. Смотря что мне было нужно - попытаться попасть наверх или мокнуть и мерзнуть в объятиях условного любимого. А стань он приличным человеком – его сожрет девятиэтажная арахна десять лет спустя. Из-за тебя! - она сердито посмотрела на Хоук, - И из-за тебя! – она посмотрела и на Инквизитора. – Хотя, в принципе, так ему и надо, – Героиня махнула рукой.  
\- Еще помнится – ну, это между нами, - Хоук прищурилась, - чтобы не омрачать твой сияющий непорочный облик в средствах массовой информации... Давайте вспомним одного антиванского убийцу.  
-Давайте вспомним, – с удовольствием сказала Героиня Ферелдена.  
Остальные с любопытством придвинулись поближе.  
\- Ну, не здесь, – Героиня оглянулась. – Наверняка кругом уши и глаза. Шпионы. И так про меня в любом кабаке сплетничают. Я вам потом расскажу.  
\- Не забудь! – воскликнули Хоук и Инквизитор. – Обязательно расскажи! Подробно!

\- Девочка у тебя в группе – рыженькая - потом Верховной жрицей стала, нага канонизировала – я видела шпалеры, – продолжала Хоук. – Шикарно. Карьера – блеск. Ты ей здорово помогла, - обратилась она к главе компании по закрытию разрывов в бюджете Тедаса.  
\- Такая сначала злющая была, – сказала Инквизитор. - Потом отошла немного.  
\- Ничего не злющая, – сказала Героиня – Она милая и наивная была всегда. Прямо зайчик.  
\- Как же, – сказала Инквизитор, – Милый зайчик. Клопов взглядом давила. Насмерть.  
\- Вот вам всем грех жаловаться, – Хоук взглядом предложила подругам еще вина – все согласились. - У тебя парень – нам всем такой с самого начала полагался! – военный, красивый, здоровенный, вау! правда, вау! ну, вау же! там один воротник сколько стоит! Такой воротник! Шрам на губе! Белобрысый!  
Инквизитор нежно улыбнулась.  
– Просто сказка! Не тяжелый?  
\- Тяжелый, – вздохнула Инквизитор, – в доспехах так вообще.

\- Есть еще лысый бог, – продолжала Хоук, - на выбор. Ну да - лысый. Но бог! Это как-то почетно. Подружка бога, ахаха. Звучит. Ну, не у многих такой титул все же. По пальцам пересчитать. Мне бы тут опять ничего не светило – ушами не вышла, – Хоук на секунду опечалилась, но только на секунду.  
\- Рогатый на любителя, конечно,- Хоук пожала плечами. - Зато уже рогатый – никаких проблем и терзаний – в случае чего. Разве что этот, конечно, бородатый, серый... стражник?  
\- Фальшивка, – презрительно сказала Героиня Ферелдена.  
\- Ну... вот этот разве... похуже остальных. Борода эта. Ну, сильно на любителя. Ну, пусть бы щетина, пусть трехдневная, но зачем этот раздвоенный веник? Не пробовали побрить? Что он под ней прячет – безвольный подбородок? медаль «деньги взяты»? Может, без бороды он поприличней? Нет, правда, не пробовали?  
\- Пробовали, – вздохнула Инквизитор – опять отрастает. Зато он слушается и преклоняется.  
\- Да казнить его надо было, – сказала Героиня, кусая пирожное.  
\- Зачем?- остальные отшатнулись.  
\- А так – для острастки, – Героиня отпила вина. – Чтоб не врал. Пустить в расход. Одним больше, одним меньше.  
\- Тебе просто с бородатыми не везло, – доверительно сказала Хоук, – Дункана сразу убили, а у тебя на него были... виды. Такой... суровый папик. М?  
Героиня Ферелдена таинственно улыбнулась. 

\- Девочки у тебя хорошенькие, Инквизитор, - Хоук тоже взяла себе пирожное – миндальное, мятного цвета, - Одна вон из какой приличной семьи, а другая... из неприличной. Но это же, наверно, хорошо, да?  
\- С Кассандрой облом, – пожаловалась Инквизитор.  
\- Ну, у кого не было обломов таких, – утешила ее Героиня, вспоминая Морриган.  
\- Хуже всего было мне, – сказала Хоук. – Девчонки, вы меня поймете. Вы уже со своими и чужими обнимались, а я все смотрела и думала – за что мне это? Почему я? Где справедливость? А черт, знаю где! – Хоук чуть не плюнула. - Казалось бы - все бисексуальные – никаких обломов – вали кого хочешь. Один, правда, был гетеросексуал, но это вранье – он был даже хуже. Хуже бородатого лгуна и короля Ферелдена. Он был монах - а я нет! Увольте. Блюсти чужие обеты за свой счет дураков нет. Еще был маг – ты его тоже знаешь, – обратилась она к Героине, – Блондинчик, котиков любил, есть о чем поговорить - одни книжки читали, одни заклинания творили, оппозиционер, филантроп – хоть и избирательный, но, ляжки Андрасте, у него внутри сидела эта самая справедливость - у него внутри, а у меня в печенках сидела эта его справедливость! – Хоук вышла из себя, - И – он ходил в юбке. Я так не могу. Не могу с парнем в юбке!  
Хоук помотала головой. 

\- Пираточка была… - сказала она потом равнодушно.  
\- Я ее тоже знаю, – сказала Героиня.  
Хоук кивнула.  
\- И эльфиечка-магичечка кровушки, – Хоук перекосило, - Ну, хорошая девочка, ну, милая, но... – дура дурой! – Защитница выпила вино и стукнула кубком как кулаком об стол.– Нет, ну, правда!  
\- И хедлайнер, – она чуть успокоилась. Принесли еще пирожные и фрукты. - Коне-е-ечно. Трепещут, черт, пять платочков из пяти. Ну, не пять, – Хоук задумалась - Три. С половиной. Или половина лишняя? Неважно. В татуировках с ног до головы, весь сияет от злости, волосы выбеленные, штаны в обтяжку – рок-звезда. Бэдээсэмщик. Хозяин-раб – это к нему. Эльф с двуручником – такое не каждый день встретишь! Я прямо думала - померещилось. Не световой ли меч? Ну, потом немыслимая страсть, удары затылком о стену – он меня, я его, потом я с ним сплю, и тут он на рассвете срывается в закат - весь в метаниях и сомнениях - а я вместо того, чтобы сказать ему – иди ты... в свой закат, парень, говорю – ахах, любовь моя, ладно, ах прощен – вру, конечно - и падаю в его синие объятья второй раз пару лет спустя – просто потому что мне интересно, что дальше-то, а!  
\- Вот, – остальные подняли кубки – Вот это главное. В этом суть. Потому мы здесь и собрались. Выпьем за интерес. Интерес - это главное. Вся любовь – игра на интерес. Нет интереса – нет любви. Нет интереса – нет игры. Ни большой, никакой.  
\- Я бы попробовала с Сэрой, – вдруг скромно сказала Инквизитор.  
\- У тебя же парень! Лучший парень из возможных! – вскричали Героиня и Хоук в едином порыве – Мы все такого ждали! Чтобы в воротнике, с длинным пройденным путем размышлений, ошибками, трудными решениями и затаенными страданиями, излеченными, но аддикциями, умением держать себя и тебя в больших и сильных руках, внимательного, страстного, высокопоставленного! Кудрявого!  
\- Ну, я так... только попробовать, - Инквизитор немного покраснела. – Попробовать. Из интереса.  
Три кубка стукнулись друг об друга.


End file.
